


Waiting

by syriala



Series: Inktober for Writers 2017 [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Getting Together, M/M, Oblivious Peter, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: “I could certainly be persuaded,” Stiles languidly said and leaned down, almost into Peter’s personal space, but still maintaining that last bit of distance.“Is that so?” Peter asked, and leaned back instead of forward like Stiles wanted, crossing his arms behind his head. “And what would it take to persuade you?”





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Inktober for Writers, day 18, and the word was 'waiting'.

“I could certainly be persuaded,” Stiles languidly said and leaned down, almost into Peter’s personal space, but still maintaining that last bit of distance.

“Is that so?” Peter asked, and leaned back instead of forward like Stiles wanted, crossing his arms behind his head. “And what would it take to persuade you?”

“Apparently nothing you can give me,” Stiles said, disappointment clear in his voice as he straightened back up.

He wanted Peter to make the first move; wanted to see just the tiniest crack in the man’s cool, collected façade, but so far, Peter had thoroughly disappointed him.

Just like he had now, by pulling away from Stiles instead of giving in and just taking what Stiles was so blatantly offering him.

~*~*~*

“I thought we said seven,” Stiles rushed out, still dripping wet from his shower, only covered by a towel slung around his waist.

He knew damn well that the pack meeting had been set for six, but no one needed to know that.

“Six,” Peter managed to get out, eyes hungrily roaming over Stiles exposed skin, flitting from his neck over his torso to his happy trail and back again.

“I must have misheard,” Stiles innocently said and then turned around before he dropped the towel.

He was pretty sure Peter made a strangled noise but when he turned to look the man still hadn’t moved towards him.

“Could you hand me that shirt?” Stiles asked, pointing to Peter’s right, but he was yet again disappointed when the shirt hit him in the head, instead of Peter coming closer to hand it to him.

“Hurry up,” Peter told him before he vanished out of Stiles’ window again.

Stiles wondered how much more obvious he would have to get.

~*~*~*

“Don’t you ever shut up?” Peter asked him and rolled his eyes.

“Not if someone doesn’t make me,” Stiles shot back, voice teasing and raising an expectant eyebrow at Peter.

“I can certainly punch you in the face,” Peter sweetly said as he leaned closer to Stiles and Stiles groaned.

“Not what I had in mind, actually,” he said and Peter’s face took on that hungry look he got sometimes when he looked at Stiles.

His eyes dropped down to Stiles’ lips, who licked them in response, but then Peter took a step away. Again.

If he kept this shit up, Stiles would end up being the one who made the first move, because this teasing was some bullshit. He just wanted to kiss Peter and he couldn’t believe that Peter made it so difficult for him.

“You were pretty quiet for a second there,” Peter told him with a smug face and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“It could have been longer if you played your damn cards right,” he muttered, but Peter had been distracted by Derek crashing into the loft, quite literally, as he came straight through the wall.

The seduction plans would have to wait as it seemed.

~*~*~*

“Maybe you should come closer and demonstrate,” Stiles called out to Peter as he went through the set of attacks and blocks again.

“And what good would that do?” Peter asked from all the way across the room and Stiles almost rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know. I think some hand on hand teaching would make it easier for me to learn,” he said, deliberately fumbling through the sequence he had perfected days ago.

When Peter still didn’t move, Stiles stopped too and turned to face him. If this wouldn’t work he really had to reassess Peter’s interest in him.

“Or, you know, I could just go ask Derek. He is a very hands-on teacher. I bet he would be happy to help me,” Stiles casually said and inspected his hands instead of looking directly at Peter.

He barely managed to suppress his smirk when Peter finally stalked over to him, all controlled power.

“You wouldn’t,” he almost growled and Stiles shrugged.

“I mean, you don’t seem very willing, so,” Stiles trailed off right before Peter was there, crowding him against the wall.

“Maybe I need a different teacher,” Stiles concluded, head held high, neck bared to Peter but not breaking eye contact with him.

“I don’t think so,” Peter lowly said, nosing at his neck.

“Oh, and why is that?” Stiles challenged, fighting the urge to hold on to Peter.

If he wanted this, he should damn well just take it.

Stiles had barely finished that thought before Peter kissed him, hungry and demanding, and Stiles groaned against him.

“Finally,” Stiles breathlessly said when Peter moved down to his neck. “I wondered how long I would have to wait,” he smugly told him. “I was really running out of ideas.”

“You could have just used your words. You are so articulate otherwise,” Peter said against his skin and Stiles shrugged.

“I could have, but where would be the fun in that?”

Peter moved away a bit, just far enough to be able to look at Stiles, who was still smirking at him.

“Where indeed,” Peter mused right before he kissed Stiles again.

This time Stiles didn’t bother to keep his hands to himself.

 


End file.
